You Light Up My Life
by Bjergsen
Summary: A fluffy three-shot of Ezreal and Lux's blossoming relationship as they go on an adventure outside of Demacia together. What will Lux's protective older brother Garen do when Ezreal asks him for permission to take Lux outside of Demacia to accompany him on his explorations? Rated T. I'm not really going by the lore so don't expect it to follow the lore.
1. Chapter 1

**Accompany Me**

A fluffy three-shot of Ezreal and Lux's blossoming relationship as they go on an adventure outside of Demacia together. What will Lux's protective older brother Garen do when Ezreal asks him for permission to take Lux outside of Demacia to accompany him on his explorations? Rated T. I'm not really going by the lore so don't expect it to follow the lore.

The sun shone brightly over Demacia's green grassy fields as Ezreal had just returned from the ruins of Shurima to meet his beloved girlfriend,Lux,also known as the Lady of Luminosity. He had been scavenging for unknown treasures in Shurima until he came upon a very intriguing blue stone in which he had been wanting to show to Lux ever since he got back. He knew that Lux would be able to figure out what the blue stone was since she is very intelligent and had been studying the different types of stones in her college class. Before he returned to Demacia after a long months trip, he made sure he had brought something back for his beautiful girlfriend too. He spent hours digging up the old ruin only to find the mysterious blue stone-like object and a golden bracelet with a sun charm on it. He picked up the bracelet and the blue amulet and placed them carefully into his brown messenger bag not wanting to damage the fragile objects he had gotten for both him and Lux. The bracelet reminded him so much of Lux's bubbly personality that shined through her that he couldn't leave it behind. He wanted to surprise her with something that was one-of-a-kind because she was so very special to him. Ever since they began dating, he had learned to admire her giddy and childish personality that differed from most girls of Demacia. Her laughter was contagiously cute and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue,like the large vast ocean South of Demacia. He couldn't help but imagine how his girlfriend would react when he hands her the gift and asks her to be his accomplice on the continuation of his adventures.

When Ezreal spotted a glow of light in the middle of a grassy field, he immediately ran to where he saw the light and observed his girlfriend playing around with her skills as she flickered balls of light into the air and then burst into sparks. She had been practicing her skills when he came up from behind and gave her a big warm hug while holding up a box in which he stored her gift. Lux let out a surprised gasp and turned around to stare into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes.

"Ezreal! Oh my goodness you scared me!" she yelled then giggled at how silly she must've looked when he startled her. Her attention suddenly shifted from her boyfriend to the box he held in front of her. "Is that for me?" she questioned while turning her body to face Ezreal's.

"Yes babe, I dug this up for you while exploring the Ruins of Shurima." he said with a wink which made Lux blush at how thoughtful her boyfriend was towards her. She then opened the box revealing a shiny golden bracelet with a tiny sun charm. The sun charm glowed under the brilliant bright sky and Lux couldn't help but gaze at how precious this gift meant to her. She immediately wore the bracelet on her hand and gave Ezreal a peck on his lips to show her appreciation.

"Thanks soo much baby! I love it soo soo much!" she shouted with glee and jumped into his arms. He held onto her small frame and chuckled at her giddy demeanor which he had missed for a month. He then remembered that he had the mysterious blue stone that he needed her to examine.

"No problem babe.. oh yeah.. I need to show you something too.." he replied. Lux eyed Ezreal curiously as he pulled out the medium-sized glowing blue amulet he dug up in the ancient ruins of Shurima.

Lux gasped as she immediately recognized the amulet in her boyfriend's gloves. It was a powerful talisman that can only be worn by the ascended. She told Ezreal the story behind the amulet and how he could assemble it onto him and use the power from it. Ezreal listened carefully as his girlfriend explained where he had to go to get the amulet installed onto his gloves. They had to go to Piltover (Ezreal's birth place) to find a special blacksmith to install the amulet on his gloves. Ezreal then thought of a brilliant plan as he lifted Lux up by her waist and swung her around with excitement.

"Babe! Do you know what this means?! We get to go on an adventure together and get this amulet installed onto my gloves! That way I can use the power from it to defeat our enemies." Ezreal had other places he wanted to explore but this time,he wanted his girlfriend to accompany him on his adventures as she had shown her true potential possessing the power of light which could be beneficial when exploring the deep dark caves where void monsters hid.

Lux looked at Ezreal with saddened eyes after realizing that she was unable to venture out into the unknown without her older brother's consent. Garen, Lux's overprotective older brother didn't trust Ezreal's antics as he was a daring young lad who never seemed to settle down.

"I don't think Garen would allow me to leave Demacia..." she said. Ezreal looked at her disappointingly and shook his head. "He thinks that I'm not ready to go out and face danger just yet.." She frowned and looked up at Ezreal's incredulous face.

"But you're old enough to travel now. We're both 20 years old and could take care of ourselves." he exclaimed trying to persuade her to make her own decisions and not let her 24 year old brother take control of her life.

"Garen also said that he didn't quite trust you being my boyfriend.." she blatantly stated."He thinks that you are a troublemaker and a good for nothing type of guy.." Ezreal who was upset upon hearing what Garen said about him wanted to change his mind. He decided that it was best if he confronted him in person and ask for permission to take Lux out on an adventure.

"Well.. I can change that.. I will make your brother see that I'm not what he thinks I am.." and with that, Ezreal got ahold of Lux's small hands and led her to the training grounds of Demacia where Garen was training with Darius and Jarvan IV. Ezreal who wasn't intimidated by hunkier men approached them with Lux by his side. Garen immediately noticed Ezreal's presence and frowned as he looked up and saw his sister and the good for nothing explorer holding hands.

"Lux.. what is he doing here?" Garen angrily asked while Lux nervously shifted under his harsh gaze. Darius and Jarvan lV felt Garen's change in attitude as he spoke with a harsher tone. They took a step back and tried to dodge their friend's cold demeanor.

"Uh.. I-" Lux began as her response was abruptly cut off by her boyfriend's voice.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ezreal interrupted and Garen shifted his gaze at Ezreal giving him a menacing smirk while his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you want kid?" Garen taunted. Ezreal who didn't like people calling him kid glared at him back and said,

"I plan on taking your sister on an expedition with me to the outskirts of Demacia. She shall accompany me in getting this amulet installed on my gloves as she is an expert with this particular amulet." he replied still fuming with anger at the way Garen called him a kid.

"That seems like a personal problem. Lux will not be permitted to go with you, I don't trust her under the influence of an explorer who only steals treasures." he replied. "I don't have time listening to your nonsense.. don't you have better things to do?"

"But I promise that I will bring her back safely.. I need to bring her on this mission to help me locate the blacksmith.. I also need her to support me through this exploration, her ability to emit light will guide me on this expedition. I also promise to keep her safe from any harm since she is the love of my life! Please give me a chance and I'll prove myself worthy!" He pleaded as Garen had to think things through.. He just didn't want to see his beloved baby sister get hurt but when he glanced into Ezreal's deep eyes, he saw a fulfilling promise and learned that sometimes a person just needs to let their younger siblings live their own lives. Garen sighed in defeat as he looked at Lux then at Ezreal with a hint of unwillingness to let his baby sister go.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Lux can go with you but you better bring her back in one piece or else I'll hunt you down you sneaky little explorer!" with that Ezreal grinned at Garen and promised that he would bring his little sister back to safety. Ezreal grabbed Lux's hand and quickly walked away before Garen changed his mind about Lux leaving Demacia.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guide Me**

Ezreal and Lux headed towards Lux's room to prepare for their adventure together. Lux was filled with excitement as this was her first time to go out of Demacia with the one she loves. She gathered a bunch of mana and health pots as well as light dust to help her with her spells. She stored them in her little navy blue messenger bag that she always carried to school. Today was going to be a very special day for her and Ezreal because it was the day to let their love blossom even further. They had been in a long distance relationship for quite a while so they felt that it was very much needed to re-flourish the love that they had. Ezreal was already prepared for this adventure. He packed all the necessities he needed like his rare findings, maps, elixirs, and of course extra clothing articles. Once Lux was done packing all her belongings, she smiled at him which made him blush at how cute she looked when she shone a smile.

"Oh jeez.. that was quick.." he stated and looked away. He felt awkward being alone in the same room as his girlfriend. Lux couldn't help but let out a small giggle and leaned in to kiss his red tinted cheeks.

"Ohh Babe,What could you do without me?" she joked and giggled some more trying to get him to laugh.

"I don't know.. maybe find another support to accompany me perhaps?" he joked. "Sona or Janna would do me just fine." he chuckled as Lux eyed him incredulously.

"Babe! Come on, don't be like that! I am capable of supporting you!" she shouted with jealousy creeping in. She was indeed jealous at the thought of another support going on this trip with her boyfriend. Ezreal liked how Lux was the jealous type because that means she was clingy and he liked that about her.

"I know.. I know.. I was just joking around. You'll always be my support/girlfriend so don't you worry babe!" He winked with reassurance.

After an hour of prepping for their big excavation, it was finally time to exit the gates of Demacia and head to Piltover to find that one blacksmith. Going to Piltover was definitely a big risk because they have to go past the void where unknown creatures hid. Ezreal had almost died going back there but he wasn't going to give up. He also didn't want Lux to get hurt so he had to figure out a way to get past the void safe and sound. He didn't want to disappoint Garen and show that he was just another untrustworthy explorer. He wanted to prove to Garen that he loved his sister and he's not using her for his own benefits.

They stood at the exit and saw Garen running to them to bid them farewell and good luck. Ezreal was surprised to see that Garen made an effort to say goodbye to them. He didn't look like the type of guy who would do such a thing. Garen was the type of guy who displayed his pride to the public eye and didn't show much of his soft-side. He only showed his soft-side to that of his baby sister (Lux) and his girlfriend (Katarina). Garen walked up to Lux and gave her a faint smile as he embraced her for a big brotherly bear hug. Lux hugged her brother bag and shed a tear. She finally felt like she was set free from a cage because her overprotective brother never allowed her to set foot outside of Demacia in fear of danger lurking everywhere.

"Don't be reckless like your boyfriend over there." he joked. "And also, I want you back before mine and Katarina's wedding day next year.' he demanded. He had proposed to Katarina who had gave up her villainous ways to live a calm and recollected life with no more intentions of being an assassin.

"Don't worry bro.. I guarantee that I will be back for your wedding day!" she exclaimed and chuckled at how overprotective her brother was being. She knows that he was trying to protect her but it's time for her to venture out of her comfort zone as well as his. "I love you bro, I'll be back in 2 months! I promise!" she yelled with triumph while Ezreal smirked at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Let's go babe, we need to get to the void by morning or else it will be dangerous at night." Ezreal exclaimed and Garen gave Ezreal a glare.

"Don't you let her get hurt in the void or you're dead meat!" Garen yelled and Ezreal nodded.

While on their way to the void, Lux felt her stomach grumble and wanted to stop for a quick snack.

"Babe.. I'm hungry.." she whined and Ezreal laughed at what Lux had said about being a "capable support" when it didn't even last 30 minutes before she wanted to take a break. Lux stared confusedly at what was so funny but Ezreal kept on laughing. He then decided it would be fun to tease her and joke around.

"If only I had brought Sona or Janna, we'd probably be at the void by now." Ezreal laughed some more and walked ahead of Lux.

Lux, who wasn't in a mood for jokes took his joke the wrong way and became very upset. This adventure was supposed to be theirs and instead, he was bringing up other supports to agitate her. She was already agitated from hunger and now him teasing her. She stood at the back and didn't budge. Ezreal looked back to see his upset girlfriend staring down on the ground.

"I don't think it's right for me to have come on this trip..." she said blatantly. "All you're doing is making me regret my decision in accompanying you.." Ezreal stared at her with hurt in his eyes. He was confused at why her mood had suddenly changed but figured it must've been something he had said. He always saw her as the playful and always up for laughs girlfriend but this girlfriend of his was more sensitive and serious.

"Babe? What's wrong? What do you mean by regret accompanying me?" Lux shifted under his gaze unwilling to look up and look at him. She knew that he would look hurt but it was his fault to start messing around and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you constantly talking about Sona and Janna being your support instead of me? I'm your girlfriend, not them! You're only making me feel bad about myself! This is my first time out of Demacia and I want to prove that I'm capable of excelling!" she yelled and Ezreal was taken aback from her releasing her anger at him.

"Lux... I'm sorry.. I was joking again.. but I guess you didn't like it.." he said. Lux finally was able to look up to meet his face with her eyes. His eyes were apologetic and he didn't know whether or not to let her go back or continue on their adventure.

"If you want to go back to Demacia, I'm fine with that... just let me know. I'll continue this adventure by myself..."Ezreal stated. Lux, who knows her boyfriend all too well knew that he didn't mean what he said. She crossed her arms against her chest and frowned.

"You're incapable of going without me Ezreal! I know how much you need me by your side so don't think you're going by yourself!" She shouted. At that, Ezreal smiled and knew that his girlfriend would always stand by him no matter what.

"Then why don't I let my beautiful girlfriend guide me then?" he said which made Lux feel less tense.

After their break, Lux was still not being talkative as her usual self. She still felt upset from earlier. She loves Ezreal and his jokes but playing with her emotions is going a little overboard. When Ezreal first asked her out, Garen was totally against it because he knew Ezreal isn't someone to be trusted lightly. It was Lux who had to constantly beg her brother for permission until one day Garen said yes.

After what seemed like hours of traveling, they had finally reached their destination. The void looked even scarier than depicted on the map. The void was a place where unknown creatures lived in isolation. It was a large cave filled with darkness and sharp edges. Lux began shivering at the sight while Ezreal tried to turn on his handy dandy explorer flashlight.

"Hey babe, is it alright if you use your light spell to light a path first? It's a bit difficult to see where we are going with just my flashlight." Lux nodded and used her spell Lucent singularity to make a light spark appear right in the tunnel entrance of the void. Ezreal then went in and held onto Lux's hand to make her feel secure. While inside the cave of the void, they heard tons of scary eerie sounds surrounding them. Lux would jump up every time she hears something near her and she would grasp onto Ezreal's arm even tighter than before. Ezreal on the other hand was a bit more familiar with the void and led the way while Lux kept casting her Lucent singularity to light up the deep dark cave of the void.

As they could finally see the end of the void, Lux felt something move under her feet. It almost felt like an earthquake as it past her feet. Ezreal could also feel the movement underneath and told her not to worry because caves always had echo from the void monsters that would shake the ground up uncontrollably. Just as the exit was in sight, an unknown creature emerged from underneath and broke through from the rocky surface of the ground. Lux fell back and Ezreal wobbled a bit but remained in his stance. The creature stood amidst the two lovers and made a scary noise that frightened Lux. Lux was so terrified that she screamed and struggled to stand up to hide behind Ezreal. The creature sensed that Lux was mortified and decided to make a move by jumping at her.

TBC.

A/N:  
Guess that Pokemon! lol... jk.. guess that void monster! xD I think it's pretty obvious.. right? Anyways.. what do you guys think will happen to poor Lux?


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise Me**

The void monster who jumped at Lux was Rek' sai and was about to claw at her if Ezreal hadn't moved in front of Lux right on time. Rek' sai plunged at Ezreal with her claws instead. Lux who was standing behind Ezreal saw what was happening and couldn't help but cry out for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had just saved her life and is now suffering from a large scratch in front of his chest.

"Ezreal!" She screamed as Ezreal fell back and landed on the ground with a thump. His explorer top was torn into shreds and he was bleeding profusely. Ezreal grunted and winced in pain from the deep scratch the void monster had caused. Lux who was scared decided that she needed to do something to resolve this whole mess. She saw Rek' sai about to leave in her tunnel but decided to light bind her and final spark her to kill her off for causing Ezreal so much pain. After Rek' sai had been defeated, Lux ran to Ezreal with tears streaming down her face. Ezreal reached his hand up and stroked Lux's tender face not wanting to see her cry.

"Oh.. Ezreal.. babe... let me help you out.." she opened up her bag and took out some white bandage rolls and some health pots to help Ezreal out. She tore off some bandage and wrapped the area with the deep gash in his flesh. There was certainly a lot of blood and Ezreal felt that he had lost a ton of blood. He lied limply on the floor almost as if he was lifeless. His face was a lot paler than before and he didn't think he would make it.

"Lux... if I don't make it.. I just want to let you know that I love you.. I would do anything to keep you from harm..." He said while spurting out blood. Lux's eyes grew wide as she saw the one she loved spurt out blood from his mouth..

"No! Babe! Don't you dare die on me! We've made it this far! Piltover is so close! Baby!" She yelled as Ezreal's eyes began shutting. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her boyfriend. Just as Ezreal's eyes shut, Lux began crying even louder in hopes of Garen coming to save her like he always did when they were lay Ezreal's head on top of her lap whilst tear drops pelted down on his face. She didn't want to lose the love of her life. Just when she was about to give up on all hope, she saw a glow appear in Ezreal's messenger bag. It was a faint golden glow but began shining ever so brightly inside the void cave. The glow emitted a strange but magical aura that mysteriously swirled around his entire body. Once the light faded, Ezreal blinked his eyes and saw Lux's swollen puffy eyes from crying over him. He reached up and touched her cheeks.

"I'm alright babe..." he said trying to soothe her. He didn't know what had happened but it had revived him from his death. Lux was still shocked at what had just occurred. Something miraculously happened right in front of her eyes. She glanced at Ezreal then at his messenger bag. 'What the heck was that yellow glow?' She thought to herself.

"Babe.. what's in that bag of yours?" she questioned eyeing his bag. Ezreal looked confused and reached into his bag. He held up the blue stone and looked at it. The stone had changed and was glowing now. It wasn't glowing when he had found it in the Ruins of Shurima but it was glowing when he was supposedly dead.

"That is strange... I don't remember it glowing.." he stated trying to figure out what this stone is. He suddenly felt a jolt of energy when he sat up and felt no more pain from the deep scratch. That was something new because he was just dead a few minutes ago. He lifted up his torn shirt to see that the wound had been healed because of Lux and the power of the talisman. He then looked at his gloves and saw two little blue stones implemented inside the once empty sockets. The talisman had just saved his life when he was in danger.

"So.. you are the ascended one..." she whispered. Ezreal still couldn't believe that he had powers now. The talisman gave him the ability to shoot out light and move quickly. Now they didn't need to venture out to Piltover for the blacksmith. Ezreal who was extremely excited about his new skills began testing them out. Lux just stared at him with amazement. She was glad that her boyfriend was back and better than healthy.

They then decided it was best to return to Demacia even though this so-called "adventure" of theirs didn't even last that long. At least Lux was given a chance to show her brother how much she has grown. She could finally show off that she defeated Rek' sai all by herself and that she isn't a baby anymore.

By the time it was midnight, Ezreal and Lux arrived to the Demacia gates, hand-in-hand and full of excitement from such a hectic day. Garen, who doesn't sleep till much later was still in the Demacia training grounds practicing with his sword. Lux spotted him training so diligently that she decided to pull a little prank on him. She light binded the floor and Garen looked over to see a spark of light flicker then burst. He became suspicious and walked over to where Lux and Ezreal were hiding. He heard snickering behind the wall of the training ground and saw his sister with her boyfriend. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but when he saw his sister burst into a giggle fit, he could not deny that it was indeed his baby sister.

"Lux!? Is that you? What are you doing back here?" he questioned. Lux who had gone through a strenuous day ran up to her big brother and gave him a tight hug. Lux then told him the whole story of their adventure and also told him how Ezreal got his powers. Garen was amazed at how much Ezreal had cared for Lux and almost died while trying to save her. He gave Ezreal a large grin and patted his back. Garen needed to talk to Ezreal alone so he took him by his arm and dragged him to the side where Lux couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I knew you'd be the perfect guy for my little sis!" He implied while Ezreal smirked. Garen had lightened up ever since Lux told him about Ezreal jumping to save her from being clawed.

"Yeah.. if only I could just marry her now and be her savior forever.." He said. Garen saw that Ezreal had proved himself worthy decided to allow Ezreal to propose.

"I will let you marry my sister under one circumstance." He stated. Ezreal looked at Garen with a confusing expression as Garen was an unpredictable man.

"What? What is the circumstance?" Ezreal asked trying to gain Garen's favor and not provoke him like before.

"Promise me you will always take care of her and not let her get harmed. I trust you... and.. I still get to see my baby sister after she begins living with you.." Garen chuckled and Ezreal nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry.. I promise to take good care of Lux.. she's my everything.. and you can come and visit your sister.. just don't come everyday.." Ezreal joked. Garen laughed and wished him good luck in proposing.

Ezreal and Garen headed back to where Lux was standing. Lux looked from her smiling brother to her giddy boyfriend and figured something fishy was going on. Ezreal took a deep breath and stood forward while taking Lux's hand in his own.

"Lux.. I know that our adventure didn't last that long.. but.. I realized how much you loved me when your sensitive side came in when I tried to make you jealous.." he teased again. Lux shook her head and rolled her eyes. How could he still joke around after what had happened earlier? "But... I realized that I like your sensitive side because you showed me that I only belonged to you.." He said with sincerity. Lux immediately looked up to see the truth behind Ezreal's cerulean eyes.

"Yeah.. babe.. we belong with each other.." she said and brought her right hand up to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"I want to always belong to you.. and I want you to belong to me forever..so.. the only way for that to happen is if we get married.. Lux, Lady of Luminosity, Babe, my lovely girlfriend, Will you marry me?" he asked while staring off into her deep sea blue eyes. Lux could not believe her ears. Did Ezreal really propose to her right now? Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and began spilling down. Ezreal didn't prepare any ring but wanted to cut a piece of that blue stone and make a ring for her. Lux didn't mind if he had no ring.. he had brought her a bracelet from Shurima and that already proved his love to her.

"Babe... Yes.. I will!" She said while jumping into his embrace. She gave him one searing kiss while Garen stood at their side smiling contently at his sister being happy. He was also shocked at how fast his baby sister grew. She was now about to get married and he was able to witness it.

"What would you do without me babe?" Ezreal teased with pride and Lux decided to get him back.

"Oh.. well.. you see.. I would probably be with Varus.. his arrows are so cool and he's so hot!" She giggled when she saw Ezreal's face change from pride to disgust.

"Ew.. are you kidding me?! Varus?! That pale skinned dude? Lux I thought you had better taste!" He did a bleh face and Lux couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yeah, I have great taste! That's why I'm with you babe!" She kissed the top of his nose and eyed her sexy husband-to-be up and down. His tousled blonde hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, and tanned glowing skin always took her breath away. Not to mention how fit he was because he is an explorer after all.

"I thought so.." Ezreal smirked and gave Lux another kiss. He treasured every moment he spent with her and he couldn't wait to spend his future with her.

Fin.

A/N:  
That escalated quickly.. I needed to end this three-shot. Hope you guys liked it! c:


End file.
